A Thousand Years
by Ivyluppin
Summary: (HIATUS) Kecelakaan diusia 11 tahun membuat Naruto mengalami koma panjang hingga suatu hari seorang Ancestor Uchiha Line datang dan mengirimnya ke masa 1000 tahun lalu untuk sebuah misi yang tidak ia ketahui. Mampukah Naruto kecil bertahan hidup di antara vampire haus darah dan mencegah sebuah takdir yang lebih buruk dari kematian?/Vampic/Shotacon/SASUNARU/GAANARU!slight.
1. Chapter 1

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story©** **Ivyluppin**

 **Warning :** Shotacon, Vampic, Time Travel, AU, OOC, and many kinda…

 **Main pair** : Sasunaru & Gaanaru(slight)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

'Kriet'

Derit pintu terdengar saat seseorang berpakaian serba putih membukanya perlahan. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum ramah ketika seorang wanita yang berada di ruangan tersebut memandangnya lesu.

"Selamat siang nyonya, saya akan mengecek keadaan Naruto hari ini."

Tanpa suara, hanya berupa anggukan pelan, wanita yang bernama Namikaze Kushina berdiri dan menyingkir sembari mengamati suster yang tengah memeriksa keadaan anaknya yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang.

"Sudah satu tahun...Naruto belum juga membuka mata, ia bahkan melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya yang jatuh hari ini." Ujar Kushina dengan nada sedih.

Suster yang mendengarkan hal tersebut tersenyum miris dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita cantik berambut merah di belakangnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah murung wanita tersebut dan mata kecoklatannya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Naruto adalah anak yang kuat. Anda harus tetap percaya padanya. Cepat atau lambat putra anda akan sadar kembali. Anda hanya perlu lebih bersabar, nyonya." Ujar suster berwajah oriental tersebut dengan suara kalem.

"Aku telah mencobanya, hanya saja...sampai kapan?" Kushina menatap wajah suster di depannya dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Di sini, banyak sekali yang mengalami kejadian semacam ini. Bahkan mereka yang koma bertahun-tahun lebih lama dari Naruto. Tapi, suatu ketika keajaiban datang pada mereka hingga mereka kembali sehat. Percayalah Nyonya, keajaiban datang untuk orang-orang yang teguh dan yakin." Ujar suster tersebut sembari memegang tangan ibu Naruto.

"Terimakasih suster, maaf selalu merepotkanmu." Ujar Kushina dengan suara bergetar.

"Ini memang tugas saya, kalau begitu saya permisi." Sang Suster melangkah pergi sebelumnya ia mencatat hasil pemeriksaannya pada kertas di papan dada yang ia bawa lalu keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan. Meninggalkan Kushina yang masih diam memandang buah hatinya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Waktu berjalan melambat di sekitar Kushina yang duduk diam sambil mengamati wajah buah hatinya tersebut. Tangannya sesekali mengusap dahi bocah kecil berumur 12 tahun yang sedang koma. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke satu tahun yang lalu saat dirinya dan Naruto ingin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan serta sepasang sepatu baru untuk Naruto yang akan berulang tahun hari itu. Mereka melangkah meninggalkan rumah dan memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa kendaraan pribadi. Namun saat ia mereka berjalan di trotoar ada sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba melaju kencang tak terkendali menuju ke arah mereka. Namun sayang saat ingin menghindar mereka sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ajaibnya, Namikaze Kushina hanya mengalami luka-luka dan patah tulang kaki sedangkan Naruto yang masih berumur 11 tahun terpental sejauh 3 meter dengan genangan darah di bawah tubuhnya.

Seperti halnya mimpi buruk yang terus terulang, kejadian itu berputar-putar dalam benaknya, terus dan terus hingga ia merasakan perasaan bersalah hampir menghancurkan jiwanya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri sembari mencemooh bahwa dirinya telah gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak semata wayangnya. Kushina pernah mogok makan selama 2 hari dan ia berdalih anaknya belum sadar, ia hanya ingin makan bersama saat anaknya sadar nanti. Namikaze Minato, suaminya, hampir dibuat gila karena acara mogok makan yang ia lakukan tersebut.

" Mama, pulanglah aku akan menjaga Naruto malam ini." Suara dalam seorang laki-laki di belakangnya sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari wajah Naruto. Matanya nampak kosong dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Mama..." panggil Laki-laki bernama Namikaze Minato tersebut.

"Seharusnya, hari ini kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan suka cita di rumah, atau di restoran sukiyaki favoritnya. Dengan sebuah cake dan lilin-lilin yang bersinar terang, dengan tumpukan kado yang mungkin akan membuatnya kelelahan sebelum semuannya dapat ia buka. Seharusnya hari ini kita bisa melihat wajah gembiranya dan suara tawanya. Seharusnya..." lelehan air mata turun membasahi pipi putih milik Kushina saat ia membayangkan hal-hal yang seharusnya terjadi hari ini andai musibah itu tak terjadi.

"Hentikan, Naruto bukanlah anak semacam itu. Bukankah ia tak pernah meminta apapun di hari ulang tahunnya? Ia bukan anak manja yang mengharapkan kado dan kue. Sekarang Naruto kita sedang berjuang melawan sakitnya dan kita sebagai orang tua seharusnya menyemangatinya bukannya bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada lagi harapan." Minato berujar dengan nada tegas. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras. Ia remas bahu istrinya kemudian ia menepuk puncak kepala Kushina dan membawanya dalam dekapan.

"Tenanglah, jika kau seperti ini. Bagaimana kita dapat memberikan _spirit_ bagi Naruto? Sekarang pulanglah. Pikirkan juga kesehatanmu. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

"...tidak, kau harus tetap disini menjaga Naruto, aku tak ingin saat ia sadar tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kushina memandang wajah suaminya dan tanpa meminta persetujuan ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu mencium dahi Naruto sembali membisikkan sesuatu ke telingannya.

.

:: A Thousand Years ::

.

2 minggu kemudian.

Akhir minggu yang berjalan secepat siput. Tidak banyak perubahan dari kondisi Naruto, tidak bertambah buruk dan tidak juga bertambah baik. Semua sama saja seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hari ini hari libur nasional ketika nyonya Kushina tetap menjaga anaknya, duduk tepat di samping ranjang dengan wajah yang hampir begitu-begitu saja. Beberapa menit kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Menyibak tirainya dan membukanya untuk membiarkan angin segar yang meniupkan aroma musim semi masuk mengisi kamar pasien tersebut.

"Nah, dengan begini kau bisa ikut merasakan datangnya musim semi yang indah." Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya apalagi ketika ia melihat gulungan angin memainkan rambut orange Naruto yang membuatnya terlihat menari-nari dengan lembut.

Namikaze Kushina ingin berjalan menuju tempat Naruto yang berbaring saat sebuah suara pintu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Masuklah!"

" _S_ _umimasen_ nyonya." Ujar beberapa anak kecil bersamaan.

Kushina tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika pintu yang perlahan terbuka itu menampilkan beberapa sosok mungil. Ia tahu persis siapa mereka. Teman-teman Naruto. Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, dan Shino dan ah satu lagi Ino. Mereka semua adalah teman dekat Naruto.

"Ah, kalian. Ingin mengunjungi Naruto?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Beberapa dari mereka tersipu, ibu Naruto adalah wanita yang cantik pikir mereka.

"Mmmh." Anggukan kecil dari salah seorang anak berambut orange panjang. "Kami ingin menjenguk Naruto-kun." Hinata berjalan ke arah ranjang Naruto dan kembali berkata "Selamat pagi Naruto-kun. Aku dan yang lain datang menjengukmu kembali."

Teman-teman Naruto yang lain mengikuti langkah Hinata dan mendekati ranjang Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naru, lusa kemarin Tenten mengikuti pertandingan karate antar distrik dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa menebak kelanjutan ceritaku...dia memenangkannya. Andai kau lihat wajahnya yang bahagia. Aku baru tahu jika dia sedikit cantik...hahaha." ujar Lee dengan tawa renyah dan langsung mendapatkan hantaman dikepalanya, ia berteriak dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit Ten, kau anak perempuan atau monster?" Lee memegang kepalanya yang mulai membengkak.

"Diam kau Lee, teriakanmu membuat Naruto terganggu bodoh."

"Jangan pukul aku, aku hanya memujimu saja. Jika kau tidak mau dibilang cantik oleh seorang laki-laki nanti tidak akan ada yang mau menikahimu di masa depan...kecuali Shino." Lirik Lee pada Shino yang hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'kalian bicara apa? kecoak penganggu.'

Tanpa menunggu lama Tenten kembali memukul kepala Lee dengan kekuatan penuh. Lalu tak lama kemudian mereka berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Kushina melihatnya dengan tawa canggung sedangkan Hinata kesulitan mendamaikan mereka. Si sisi lain Shino yang namanya masih dibawa-bawa dalam ejekan Lee mengenai tema 'pernikahan masa depan Tenten' hanya mengendikan bahu. Sedangkan teman mereka yang bernama Ino 9 kali menggumamkan kata 'Idiot' untuk teman-temannya tersebut.

Sebenarnya bagi Namikaze Kushina, kunjungan teman-teman Naruto membuat hatinya senang walau setiap kali kunjungan selalu ada saja insiden kecil-kecilan semacam itu. Ia tak pernah merasa keberatan sama sekali, justru ia berharap Naruto dapat mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya. Ia tahu dulu sebelum insiden kecelakaannya dulu. Naruto juga sering terlibat pertengkaran konyol semacam ini dengan teman-temannya, namun bukankah hal itu wajar adanya?

'Naruto, kau bisa mendengarnya? Teman-temanmu disini, mereka semua menanti kepulanganmu. Cepatlah sadar nak, cepatlah sadar.' Kata Kushina dalam hatinya.

 _Well_ , usai kunjungan singkat yang berlangsung 'damai' berakhir, teman-teman Naruto berpamitan saat mereka melihat jam mulai beranjak siang. Kushina mengantarkan mereka sampai depan pintu kamar anaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kunjungan yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

Malam hari pukul 20.00 waktu setempat.

Namikaze Kushina baru saja mengecek uang dalam dompetnya, ia bermaksud pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat sakit kepala dan sebotol vitamin yang dianjurkan dokter padanya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Sejenak Kushina dibuat mematung saat ia mendapati sosok seorang pria yang sangat tampan berpakaian serba putih khas pakaian seorang dokter. Tubuhnya semampai dengan bahu tegap yang lebar, rambutnya hitamnya panjang melampaui bahu dengan satu ikatan rapi, kulit porselinnya terlihat sedikit pucat, garis wajah yang tegas, wajahnya bisa mengingatkan kita pada masa kejayaan sistem pemerintahan aristokrasi dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah sepasang iris seindah permata Onyx yang memandang kalem.

"A..anda siapa?" tanya Kushina tergagap.

Sosok itu tersenyum ramah memandang wajah bingung milik Kushina "Nyonya, saya adalah dokter pengganti yang bertugas menangani pasien yang bernama Namikaze Naruto selama dokter Shisune tidak ada. Nama saya Uchiha Itachi."

"A..saya mengerti, dokter Shisune sempat mengatakan jika beliau akan pergi ke LA selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Maaf saya tidak tahu jika anda-lah pengganti beliau." Ujar Kushina sambil sedikit membunggukkan badan.

"Tidak masalah nyonya. Sekarang, ijinkan saya untuk melakukan check rutin pada putra anda." Ujar Itachi ramah.

"Iya silahkan dokter."

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring selama satu tahun terakhir. Ia mulai memeriksa keadaan Naruto namun tak berselang lama Kushina membuka suara "Maaf dokter, bisakah saya titip Naruto sebentar saja. Saya ingin pergi ke apotek di depan untuk membeli sesuatu." Ujarnya dengan nada canggung.

"Ah, tentu Nyonya Namikaze. Saya akan menjaga Naruto untuk anda." Lagi-lagi Itachi menampakkan senyuman ramah miliknya.

"Terimakasih dokter...Naruto, ibu akan segera kembali."

Uchiha Itachi masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki milik Namikaze Kushina bahkan ketika wanita tersebut berbelok di ujung koridor. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi menampilkan ekspresi lembut kini berganti dengan wajah sendu yang demikian kentara. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang koma dalam diam, di dekatinya bocah tersebut lalu diusapnya helaian pirang miliknya sembari berbisik. "Naruto...aku tak percaya seseorang dapat berenkarnasi, tapi kau membuatku sadar secara nyata. Bukankah sudah 1000 tahun sejak hari itu? Aku masih ingat kemarahan pada wajah Hunter itu saat ia tahu kau meninggal. Naruto..maaf, tapi kau harus mengalami ini untuk membebaskan jiwa adikku. Kembalilah ke masa lalu, pergilah dan selamatkanlah adikku. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan membawamu pulang jika ini semua sudah selesai." Lalu dikecupnya dahi bocah laki-laki tersebut.

Setelahnya Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, semacam jimat berbentuk pentagon dengan bentuk rumit di tengahnya. "Juken, aku memanggilmu."

Tiba-tiba sosok yang dipanggil muncul "Saya, my Lord." Ujar sosok tersebut sarat akan nada hormat.

"Mulai ritualnya sekarang, aku ingin kau kirim anak ini ke masa 1000 tahun yang lalu."

"Baik Master."

Seketika sebuah cahaya hijau berpendar, semakin lama semakin pekat menyelimuti pandangan mata.

.

.

.

Namikaze Kushina kembali dari apotek dengan membawa kantung kecil berisi obat setelah sekitar lima belas menit ia pergi. Ia membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Ia takut ada apa-apa dengan Naruto meskipun ia tahu benar ada seorang dokter di samping anaknya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit berharap.

"Tak apa, Jangan khawatir nyonya."

Kushina menghela nafas lega. Dipandanginya anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih. Diusapnya kepala Naruto lalu pandangannya beralih pada Uchiha Itachi yang terdiam melihat memandangan di depannya.

"Terima kasih dokter." Senyum Kushina lantas membuat hati Itachi sedikit mencelos.

"Tentu nyonya, saya permisi dulu."

Itachi keluar kamar segera setelah Kushina sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang kedua kali padanya. Sebelumnya ia sempat melirik Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata.

Di luar pintu, Itachi diam sejenak. Meresapi tindakan yang baru saja ia ambil. Matanya melirik ke belakang dan ia menghela nafas.

.

.

Itachi pov.

1000 tahun dan aku telah menghabiskan banyak kesabaranku untuk hari ini. Bahkan setelah 1000 tahun, wajahmu masih tidak berubah dan jika ramalan Margera benar maka semua hal yang kulakukan tidak sia-sia.

Naruto, kembalilah ke masa lalu. Demi darah dari darahku, selamatkan adikku. Kau bisa mengubah takdir mengerikan itu.

Semoga diriku di masalalu tetaplah sama. Semoga kau selamat, semoga adikku yang naïve tidak mengulang kebodohannya lagi.

.

.

Normal pov.

Suara langkah Itachi menggema di koridor yang sepi. Pandangannya menatap tajam ke depan sedangkan wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Hallooo Minna-san

Lagi-lagi aku bongkar-bongkar draft dan menemukan fanfic yang kubuat 2 tahun lalu. Fanfic ini pernah aku publish di FFN versi Grimmichi dengan bantuan akun teman. Dan sekarang aku akan mempublish dengan akun-ku sendiri.

Well, semoga kalian suka karena ini Vampic pertama-ku sekaligus mengangkat unsur Shotacon. Dan untuk definisi umur akan dilampirkan di next chap.

See ya in the next chap~

-with love Ivyluppin-


	2. Chapter 2

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story©** **Ivyluppin**

 **Warning :** Shotacon, Vampic, AU, OOC, and many kinda…

 **Main pair** : Sasunaru & Gaanaru(slight)

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Sesuatu yang empuk, sesuatu yang dingin, sesuatu yang tebal dan putih. Sesuatu yang terasa mencair dan membasahi telapak tanganmu saat kau menyentuhnya. Salju. Lapisan salju yang tebal di tanah di pertengahan musim dingin yang beku. Di Eropa tengah dan tenggara, musim dingin terkadang ancaman kematian bagi penduduk sekitar yang lemah. Ancaman menakutkan yang dipastikan selalu datang setiap tahunnya. Sehari saja kau berbaring di atas tumpukan salju, kupastikan esoknya tubuhmu mati membeku.

"Nggh.." seseorang mengerang kecil, meremas sesuatu yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Terasa amat dingin di tangan dan saat ia menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, tangannya terasa basah.

"Pusing." Keluhnya pelan.

Perlahan matanya yang bulat terbuka dan kedua punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap matanya dalam untuk menghilangkan pandangan kabur di kedua iris sapphire-nya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing saat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru mata angin lalu beberapa detik kemudian kedua bola matanya membulat.

"Dimana ini?" pekiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Namikaze Naruto bocah berambut pirang dengan perawakan mungil dan berumur 8 tahun yang tiba-tiba terbangun di antara pohon-pohon tusam besar bewarna hitam -yang menjulang terlalu tinggi ke atas dengan dahan-dahan yang kokoh untuk dipanjat- dan sekelilingnya yang terlihat putih tertutup salju Naruto kecil tampak kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan. Ia berdiri perlahan, masih terus memandang sekeliling seperti bocah linglung.

Kedua alisnya menaut, ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat ia ingat sebagai alasannya bisa berada disana. Tapi betapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba, pikirannya tak mempu mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri. Ia menjadi ketakutan.

Langkah kecilnya berjalan tanpa arah, siapa kira jika ia hanya berjalan berputar-putar tanpa tujuan. Tak ada yang ia lihat selain salju dan jejeran pohon tusam dengan batang-batangnya yang besar lurus setinggi kurang lebih 60m. Naruto berhenti sebentar, ia mulai merasa kelelahan. Wajahnya jelas masih terlihat binggung bercampur shock, ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati kaki telanjangnya -yang entah kapan baru ia sadari- tenggelam sedalam 5cm di bawah permukaan salju. Tubuhnya mulai mengigil hingga wajahnya nampak kemerahan seperti tanaman _Solanum lycopersicum_ terutama di pipi _cuby_ yang masih menampakkan lemak bayi.

Naruto kecil melihat sekeliling, ia bisa melihat jejak kaki yang dapat ia tebak milik siapa. Sekarang baru ia tahu bahwa ia hanya berputar-putar saja.

"Ibu...aku ingin pulang." Gumamnya, hal yang wajar dikatakan oleh semua anak kecil saat mereka merasa ketakutan karena sesuatu atau hal lainnya walaupun toh ia menderita hilang ingatan.

Dalam diam Naruto terisak. Ia hampir menangis saat cepat-cepat ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Membiarkan genangan air mata pada kedua bola matanya. Ia tak suka menangis, ia merasa benci jika air matanya menetes ke bumi. Entah karena apa ia berpikir begitu, ini bukan keharusan hanya saja hampir seperti kebiasaan.

Dari genangan air mata yang sedikit memburamkan pandangannya, Naruto bisa melihat matahari yang terlihat bukan seperti matahari, kenapa? Karena menurut Naruto, ia hanya melihat bayangan kuning yang mengambang di atas sana, di balik langit yang mendung dan terlihat sedih.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Disini dingin sekali." Ujar Naruto entah pada siapa, kepalanya masih menengadah namun saat ia merasa air matanya tidak mungkin menetes ia memandang ke depan. Kemudian ia kembali menunduk.

Di bawah sana, di telapak kakinya yang tenggelam di salju yang terasa dingin. Naruto bisa merasakan kulitnya mulai mati rasa. Ia merasa tidak boleh diam saja, kalau tetap seperti ini bukankah artinya ia pasrah?

Langkah kaki cepat yang terbilang lari itu terus saja menapaki jalanan dengan salju-salju yang akan menengelamkan kakinya hingga beberapa centimeter dan membuat langkahnya terasa amat berat dan melelahkan. Kali ini Namikaze Naruto tidak berbelok-belok ia menempuh rute lurus , terus lurus. Hingga pada sebuah tempat dimana ia merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Naruto berhenti dan bernafas seperti ikan koi di daratan. Wajahnya yang memerah lebih karena kedinginan serta bibir mungilnya yang memucat dan bergetar sudah cukup menjelaskan keadaannya yang payah.

Naruto masih meraup udara dingin dengan rakus saat ia mendengar sesuatu dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Saat ia menolehkan pandangannya, matanya membulat. Sebuah kereta kuda melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arahnya.

Dari balik kemudi, si Kusir berteriak. "Awas nak!" teriakkan yang cukup keras.

Sayangnya! Naruto tak punya refleks menghindar secepat kilat jika ia mau selamat. Seharusnya saat seperti ini ia akan memejamkan mata seperti kebanyakan orang-orang yang sedang pasrah. Tapi ia tidak bisa, bagaimana pun ia mencobanya. Matanya masih melebar dengan bibir yang mengatup rapat.

Dari pandangannya yang -nyaris- tak memiliki harapan menggelap untuk kematian. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan kuat dan terasa sedikit melayang. Sekarang ia tahu rasanya menjadi daun gugur dan beterbangan di antara gulungan angin kecil yang mengajaknya bercanda. Sempat ia dengar suara ringkikan keras dari arah lain.

Sangat cepat dan sensai aneh terasa mengelitik perutnya saat sebuah suara tertangkap oleh pendengarannya "Kau tak apa?"

Naruto mematung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terakhir kali ia sudah merasa hampir mati saat kereta kuda melaju cepat di depannya yang menyisakan jarak tak lebih dari 3 meter. Naruto menunduk, kejadian barusan begitu ajaib di kepalanya. Lalu karenanya ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak apa?" suara itu lagi, dengan kalimat yang sama namun melantun dengan nada khawatir yang lebih.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang memandangnya dengan sepasang iris amber dari jarak cukup dekat. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bicara.

" _Brother_ , kurasa ia masih shock." Teriak seseorang dari balik punggung pria tersebut dengan nada nyaring.

Tanpa menoleh, sang pria yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum. Perlahan ia berdiri dan terlihat menjulang di hadapan Naruto.

Pria itu menatapnya sejenak, lebih dari penampilannya "Kau mau ikut?" tanyannya kemudian.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Ia berjalan dengan tangan yang digandengan oleh pria di depannya menuju kereta kuda dengan dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri di sana. Salah satu di antara mereka bersandar di depan pintu masuk sedangkan yang lain yang Naruto yakini seorang kusir tengah menenangkan kudanya dengan cara mengelus-elusnya.

"Refleks yang bagus _brother_." Puji pemuda yang bersandar di pintu kereta. Wajahnya yang tirus memandang lurus ke arah Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kereta, Naruto dapat merasakan rasa hangat dan aroma vanilla di dalam kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi. Tangannya kecilnya menyentuh permukaan tempat duduk dari kain beludru bewarna coklat kehitaman. kaki-kakinya yang kecil tak sampai pada permukaan lantai kereta, ia melihat kakinya seperti melayang di udara. Telapak kakinya yang terasa mati rasa hampir ia lupakan saat seseorang menyentuh dengan sebuah telapak tangan besar.

"Kakimu membeku, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku apa kau tidak terluka?" tanya pria yang sama.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menatap pria beriris oniyx yang menatapnya kalem. Rambut hitam yang disisir ke belakang terlihat lebih dari cocok dengan garis wajahnya yang menunjukkan ketampanan. Sangat tampan, dan semua orang akan mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama saat bertemu pria dihadapannya tersebut.

"Apa kau bisu?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lain di sebelah pria tersebut dengan senyuman lebar yang sedikit aneh.

"...tidak, aku hanya lelah." Jawab Naruto kemudian. Tidak ada orang yang boleh mengatakan ia bisu.

"Suara yang manis." Kekeh pria yang memiliki rambut lebih pendek.

"Shisui, hentikan kekehanmu itu! Kau membuatnya takut." Ujar pria berambut panjang dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak takut." Naruto meralat ucapan pria tersebut. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan bahwa ia penakut. Naruto merasa dirinya anak kecil yang pemberani. Buktinya saat di hutan tadi atau saat ia hampir mati barusan, Naruto tidak benar-benar menangis bukan?

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanya pria tersebut kemudian.

"Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal. Terima kasih telah menolongku paman."

"Oh, apa aku terlihat setua itu?" pria tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya 'paman' dalam kurun waktu hidupnya yang panjang "Aku Uchiha Itachi dan dia Uchiha Shisui. Salam kenal juga nak." Pria beriris oniyx yang mengenalkan namanya sebagai Itachi tersenyum ramah. Shisui di sampingnya ikut tersenyum tapi Naruto berpikir ia lebih suka jika orang itu menampakkan wajah datarnya yang sempat ia lihat beberapa detik yang lalu. Di mata Naruto, senyuman Shisui seperti mau membelah wajahnya menjadi dua bagian.

Keheningan berlangsung sementara ketika Naruto terdiam menatap keluar jendela melihat jejeran pohon tusam yang terlewati dengan cepat. Kereta kuda yang nyaman pikirnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, membiarkan carbon dioksida yang ia keluarkan menggulung di udara di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya.

Di depannya, pria bernama Itachi ternyata terus memandanginya dengan raut wajah datar. Bola matanya memandang 'satu titik' entah apa itu darinya. Sedangkan Shisui hanya memandang hutan dengan malas dari balik kaca. Wajahnya tidak bisa dibilang datar, karena dilihat dari bibirnya pria itu tengah menarik sebuah garis di bibir hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sana? Dengan pakaianmu yang tipis bahkan tanpa alas kaki?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ia sama sekali tidak punya jawaban untuk itu "Aku tidak tahu paman."

"Panggil aku Itachi jika kau tidak keberatan...dimana kau tinggal? Aku bisa mengantarmu." Itachi masih menatap titik yang sama, bukan wajah Naruto.

"...aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingat saat aku terbangun di antara pohon-pohon tinggi yang mengelilingiku dan hamparan salju yang terasa sangat dingin, aku sungguh tidak ingat apapun selain namaku saja." Naruto menunduk.

Sebuah tangan terjulur dan menyentuh pipinya. Naruto mengerutkan kening, rasanya sedikit aneh tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu "Itachi , tanganmu dingin. Apa kau sakit? Apa kau juga berbaring di salju sepertiku? Tanganmu sangat dingin."

Tak berniat menarik tangannya dalam genggaman tangan kecil Naruto, Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto yang terasa hangat di tangannya. "Benarkah? Mungkin, musim dingin Rumania membuatnya terasa dingin." Ia menjawab dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat lalu ia kembali tersenyum sedangkan Shisui di sebelahnya terkekeh tanpa menolehkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Rumania? Dimana itu?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Di sini, Ini adalah daerah Rumania tepatnya pedalaman Rumania. Kau kira dimana?"

"Entahlah." Naruto mengendikkan bahu, ia baru tahu sekarang dirinya berada di Rumania. Sebuah daerah yang terdengar amat asing di telinganya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" usai menatap iris cinnamon Naruto, lagi-lagi Itachi kembali menatap titik yang sama pada dirinya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Kemana? Ke Rumania?" tanya Naruto pandangan wajah ingin tahu.

"Hahaha...kita sudah berada di Rumania, nak. Aku akan mengajakmu tinggal di Manor milikku untuk sementara itu pun jika kau setuju." Saat Itachi mengatakannya Shisui menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan 'kau yakin?' atau 'ini bukan kau yang biasanya' lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Bolehkah? Apa aku tidak merepotkan?" tanya Naruto senang dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, asal kau tidak menangis dan meminta permen padaku."

Naruto menggeleng kuat "Aku tak suka permen."

Itachi tertawa renyah, dan mengacak rambut Naruto. Tanganya yang besar mengelus permukaan leher Naruto dengan lembut mengirimkan rasa geli yang nyaman. Lalu ia membuka mantel bulunya dan memakaikannya pada Naruto.

Shisui melirik sekilas hal tersebut. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang menarik minat kakaknya pada bocah ini. Dan sebenarnya hal itu juga menarik minatnya bahkan ia bersumpah saat mereka tiba di Manor. Semua orang akan merasa tertarik dengan Naruto. Dengan semua yang bocah itu miliki, semuanya terutama aroma darahnya yang memabukkan. Shisui hampir saja kelepasan jika ia tidak berusaha mengabaikan rasa haus yang membakar kerongkongannya saat pertama kali Naruto berada dalam satu kereta dengannya. Itulah mengapa ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tersebut hampir sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Shisui berpikir, kakaknya lebih dari hebat karena ia bisa menahan sisi liarnya di depan bocah tersebut terlebih menyentuh langsung lehernya dan merasakan aliran darah yang tercium manis pada indera penciumannya yang tajam. Ia sempat terkejut saat kakaknya mengajak bocah itu untuk tinggal. Apa yang kakaknya rencanakan dengan memelihara mangsa dalam kandang? Apapun itu ia merasa tertarik.

.

:: A Thousand Years ::

.

Hio Manor.

Dari sebuah bukit yang terlihat diantara semak-semak dan rimbunan pohon besar yang menjulang. Hio Manor, begitulah para penduduk sekitar menyebutnya sebenarnya nama asli Manor tersebut adalah Mangekyo Hio -orang-orang boleh saja memanggilnya dengan nama pendek- sebuah Manor yang berdiri kokoh dari kejauhan, siapapun bisa melihatnya dengan kasat mata baik bangunannya maupun pagar tinggi yang menjulang di sekelilingnya. Terlihat mengerikan dengan warna ivory keabu-abuan serta aura misteri yang selalu menyelubunginya. Tidak ada orang yang pergi kesana. Sebenarnya bukannya tidak ada orang yang mau kesana, namun jarak yang jauh dan tidak memiliki kepentingan membuat orang-orang tidak pernah berkunjung kesana. Para penduduk tidak pernah sekalipun melihat pemilik Manor besar yang menurut rumor masih anggota bangsawan Amatera yang pernah berkuasa awal abad ke 12. Tapi terkadang ada seseorang dari sana yang berkunjung ke desa, walau mereka hanya pelayan Manor. Namun aura mereka terasa berbeda dari orang biasa. Saat berkunjung, mereka hanya membeli bahan makanan dan saat sudah selesai mereka cepat-cepat kembali. Tidak banyak bicara, itulah yang sering dikatakan penduduk pada umumnya untuk para pelayan Manor tersebut.

Dan sekarang saat sebuah kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan Hio Manor. Beberapa pelayan menyambut mereka penuh hormat. Shisui turun mendahului, setelahnya Itachi , baru Naruto menyusul di belakangnya. Saat Shisui turun, ia memasang senyum lebarnya ke arah jejeran pelayan-pelayan tersebut. Mereka diam saja sambil tersenyum hormat namun entah mengapa saat Itachi turun, serentak seluruh orang di sana berlutut penuh hormat dan berujar lantang "Selamat datang Lord Itachi ." Lalu saat Naruto turun, tubuh mereka menegang dengan kepala mereka menengadah dan mata mereka terpejam seakan menikmati suatu sensasi yang melewati indera penciuman mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Manor ini?" suara lantang Itachi memecahkan apapun kegiatan mereka.

"Baik Tuan, sangat baik seperti terakhir kali anda meninggalkannya." Ujar seorang pemuda perambut pirang pucat yang bagian mata kanannya menggunakan penutup seperti seorang bajak laut.

"Mmh, kerja bagus Deidara." Deidara mengangguk senang. Ia adalah ketua pelayan di Manor ini. Terlihat masih muda tapi ia sangat cekatan.

"Terimakasih atas pujian anda Tuan."

Iris bewarna abu-abu milik Deidara memandang ke arah Naruto yang menatap Manor dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis saat ia tersenyum dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Mata sapphire jernih miliknya memandang kesana kemari hingga bertumbrukkan dengan sepasang mata abu-abu milik Deidara. Ia berjenggit melihat pandangan pemuda itu menelusurinya.

Dari balik sepasang mata bewarna abu-abu miliknya, Deidara bisa melihat jika itu anak manusia ia juga bisa merasakan aroma manis menguar dari dalam tubuh bocah kecil yang berdiri di samping Tuan besarnya. Sedikit tertutup dengan aroma Itachi memang dikarenakan bocah itu menggunakan mantel bulu milik Tuannya yang terlihat amat kebesaran hingga mantel itu menyapu permukaan tanah.

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kuku miliknya melukai telapak tangan pucatnya. Ia menahan keinginannya untuk menerjang bocah tersebut dan mengobati rasa haus yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Disini, ia adalah tamu. Jadi perlakukan bocah ini dengan baik. Aku tidak mentolerir apapun tindakan kalian yang membahayakannya." Suara lantang milik Itachi menyadarkan mereka semua dari rasa haus yang membakar. Perlahan Deidara menormalkan kembali keinginannya. Bocah di depannya jelas-jelas masuk dalam teritori Uchiha Itachi . Berani menyentuhnya, maka kematian bahkan terdengar lebih baik dari hukuman Itachi .

"Kami mengerti, my Lord." Ujar semua orang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan wanita berambut hitam klimis yang mejuntai sampai di bawah tulang pipi dengan poni miring dan mata unggu muda yang menyiratkan pandangan merendahkan dengan pakaian pelayan kebesaran untuk tubuh kecilnya terlebih lengan bajunya yang terlalu panjang hingga tangan-tangannya tenggelam di dalamnya berjalan sebagai pemandu Naruto. Bebebapa saat yang lalu Itachi menyuruh pelayan wanita bernama Luppi Bash ini untuk mengantarkannya ke suatu ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar tidurnya selama di sini.

"Kita sampai." Ujarnya dingin sambil membuka pintu memperlihatkan sebuah kamar yang luas dengan beberapa perabotan antik dan furniture mahal. Mata Naruto menyapu semua sudut ruangan dengan pandangan kagum hingga ia melihat sebuah ranjang yang besar dengan selambu-selambu bewarna putih yang menjuntai dan terikat di masing-masing sudut. Sungguh mewah pikirnya.

"Apa ini kamarku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau pikir? Ini memang terlihat berlebihan untuk ukuran bocah sepertimu, tapi Tuan Itachi yang memerintahkannya. Jadi nikmatilah." Luppi berjalan menjauh setelah ia melemparkan kalimat terakhirnya yang terkesan sinis.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya memandang punggung Luppi yang berjalan menjauh. Seingatnya Naruto tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk hati wanita yang berlalu dihadapannya tersebut tapi wanita itu justru bersikap sinis padanya dan ini membuat Naruto kesal. Memangnya dia salah apa?

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar yang akan ia tempati untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Mengamati ruangan tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

Warna kamar bercat putih dengan arsitektur bergaya Renaissance dengan ornamen dalam gaya arsitektur Eropa yang cenderung detail, rumit, dan mahal. Tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti halnya arsitektur bergaya Barock atau kesan kelam yang kerap kali diusung pada bangunan bergaya Gothic. Proporsi yang harmonis di mata orang awam sekalipun, dengan bentuk-bentuk denahnya yang sangat terikat oleh dalil-dalil sistematis yakni bentuk simetris, jelas, dan teratur dengan teknik rekontruksi yang bersahaja yang ditangani dengan menggunakan daya nalar atau pikiran yang rasional. Sebenarnya, keseluruhan bangunan Manor ini tidak murni bergaya Renaissance namun sentuhan kebudayaan Baro-Rococo yang meninggalkan gaya klasik dilihat dari tidak adanya langgam Dorik, Ionik, ataupun Korintia yang biasanya kita temui pada bangunan bergaya Renassance asli. Arsitektur yang begitu menakjubkan, tidak hanya dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Naruto namun juga keseluruhan bangunan ini yang baru-baru ia ketahui bahwa perancangnya berusaha menghubungkan mantra di tiap bagian bangunan dengan satu modul atau satuan panjang yang menjadi dasar. Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu apapun tentang seni bangunan tapi ia merasa siapapun perancangnya orang itu pastilah orang keren yang punya selera tinggi.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju ranjang besar yang terlihat nyaman. Dengan semangat Naruto berlari dan melemparkan tubuhnya tepat di tengah ranjang. Rasanya teramat nyaman, begitu empuk. Jiwa anak-anaknya menyuruhnya berguling-guling kesana kemari, ia menarik sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat. Ia terkejut saat dilihatnya sehelai bulu angsa menyembul dari bantal yang ia peluk. Bulu angsa, jadi itulah yang membuat ranjangnya teramat empuk dan nyaman pikirnya.

"Layanan kamar." Suara dari balik pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. Naruto bangkit dan duduk di tengah ranjang tak bermaksud membukanya karena ia enggan meninggalkan ranjang miliknya.

"Masuklah! Aku sama sekali tidak menguncinya." Kata Naruto dengan suara keras.

Dari balik pintu yang tinggi sebuah troli menyembul disusul seseorang berbadan kecil yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Naruto memasang wajah berpikir, seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangannya memiliki rambut pirang redup dan sepasang mata bewarna unggu bulat dan besar, tingginya tak lebih dari tinggi badan Naruto bahkan mungkin sama, di pipi orang itu ada bintik-bintik hitam yang terlihat lucu di mata Naruto.

"Hai." Sapa orang itu dengan wajah cerah dan mata lebarnya yang terbuka penuh.

"Hai." Tanggap Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tobi Gerald. Kau bisa memanggilku Tobi. Orang-orang disini juga memanggilku seperti itu karena Tobi adalah namaku. Jadi siapa namamu?" bocah bernama Tobi menautkan alisnya.

"Namikaze Naruto, panggil aku Naruto. Salam kenal Tobi...apa yang kau bawa?" jari Naruto menunjuk pada sebuah benda yang tertutup tudung makanan dari metal.

"Entahlah, bagaimana jika dibuka saja?" tanyanya.

Naruto tertawa untuk sesuatu yang ia anggap lucu. Lalu ia mengangguk dan menanti sesuatu yang tengah dibuka oleh bocah bernama Tobi di depannya.

"Astaga! Ini makanan. Aku lupa jika ini makanan. Tuan Itachi menyuruh Teuchi membuatkan makanan untukmu dan Teuchi menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya padamu." Tobi tertawa dengan kesalahannya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin ke tempat Itachi dan mengatakan terima kasih padanya."

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Tuan Itachi tidak bisa diganggu sekarang. Kau makanlah!"

Makanan yang enak dan mengenyangkan. Naruto menyantapnya lebih seperti orang kelaparan. Cepat dan sedikit berantakan tapi di depannya Tobi tidak mengatakan apapun, ia berdiri diam dengan wajah yang tidak berhenti tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan mata ungunya yang lebar. Naruto mengamati anak yang terlihat seumuran dengannya sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Tobi memiliki gigi yang lucu. Dua gigi depannya terlihat lebih besar dan membuatnya seperti gigi _Kaninchen_. Naruto terkekeh kecil dan itu membuatnya tersedak.

"Kau tersedak? Apa supnya terlalu panas? Apa terlalu asin? Apa supnya terlalu kental? Apa supnya justru terlalu hambar? Teuchi tidak terlalu pintar membuat sup. Totsuka koki kami sedang pergi ke Prusia. Jadi Teuchi sebagai asistennya menggantikan tugasnya. Tapi Teuchi jauh lebih hebat dalam membuat _dessert_." Cerocos Tobi tanpa jeda.

"Tidak tidak, ini enak sekali. Aku hanya tertawa melihat gigi depanmu yang seperti kelinci."

"Benarkah? Tidak ada yang pernah berkata demikian padaku. Tapi pemikiranmu terdengar tidak buruk. Dulu aku pernah memelihara 4 ekor kelinci tapi Totsuka mengambilnya dan menjadikan mereka santapan makan malam. Padahal aku sudah terlanjur menamai mereka. Lunuganga, Verona, Lumina, dan Bawabawa...bukankah itu nama yang lucu. Tapi sayang sekali." Dengan wajah tertekuk Tobi menunduk.

Naruto memandang dalam diam, tidak bermaksud membuka suara. Ia membiarkan keadaan hening sementara yang hanya memperdengarkan dentingan alat makan yang sudah ia coba pelankan suaranya. Hampir 2 menit Tobi terus menunduk dan Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Kau tak apa? Kelincimu pasti sudah berada di surga." Ujar Naruto dengan suara tenang.

"Kelinciku? Bagaimana kau tahu aku punya kelinci yang sudah mati?" cepat-cepat Tobi mengangkat kepalanya memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi heran yang alami. Ia menatap binggung ke arah Naruto yang sama bingungnya dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Kau menceritakannya padaku barusan. Tidak ingat?" tanya Naruto.

Tobi menggeleng penuh dan membuat Naruto mendesah. Tobi adalah seorang anak seumuran dengannya yang memiliki masalah dengan daya ingat pikir Naruto kemudian.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja Uchiha Itachi .

Perapian di depan sofa besar bersinar hangat dan menimbulkan bunyi retak serta bunyi letupan kecil pada kayu yang terbakar api. Sebuah karpet dari bulu beruang kutub berada di sebelah kanan perapian. Seseorang berambut hitam duduk dengan kaki menyilang menghadap lurus dan terpaku ke arah perapian yang berkobar. Tangan kananya menggengam segelas cairan bewarna merah pekat sambil menyeringai.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menampung anak itu di sini _brother_?" ujar laki-laki bernama Uchiha Shisui.

"Entahlah." Jawab seseorang beriris amber dari balik meja kerjanya dengan tangan menopang wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berencana terus menampungnya hingga adik bungsu kesayanganmu kembali bukan?" tanya Shisui dengan nada serius.

"Mungkin." Jawaban pendek masih dilemparkan Itachi .

"Kau yakin? 'Adikmu' itu tidak seperti kita. Dia jauh lebih berbahaya dan liar, tunggu dulu apa kau bermaksud menjadikan bocah Namikaze itu sebagai makanannya?"

"Hahaha...suaramu terdengar khawatir Shisui." Itachi tertawa mengejek "Tentu saja tidak, Naruto bocah yang manis, kurasa dia mungkin menyukainya...ngomong-ngomong kapan dia pulang dari Skandinavia? Bukankah ini sudah satu bulan berlalu?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Kudengar lusa. Sai akan pulang bersamanya...aku tidak sabar."

"Ya...aku pun begitu. Aku tidak sabar menanti kedatangannya." Dalam suara tawanya Itachi merasakan ketertarikan pada sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

-tbc-

Hi Minna-san !

Bukan bermaksud menelantarkan fanficku hanya memang sibuknya setengah mati. Jarang tidur juga, sedih bangetlah. Intinya aku belum sempet update fic lain karena memang masalahnya di waktu. Cerita ini sudah jadi, hanya tinggal di edit jadi aku buat pancingan pertama moga fic lain bakal update cepet setelahnya.

Thanks banget yang udah selalu menunggu, seneng banget ada yang menanti haha *ketaunbangetjomblo

Okay, see ya in the next chap

-with love Ivyluppin-


	3. Chapter 3

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story©** **Ivyluppin**

 **Warning :** OOC (maybe), AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), vampic, pedo, time travel, paradoks time (just a little)

 **Main pair** : Sasunaru & Gaanaru(slight)

.

.

Chapter 3

.

Hari ini sedikit berangin dan lembab. Cuaca yang dingin menjadi sedikit tidak menentu.

Naruto berada di kamarnya sepanjang hari dengan Tobi yang beberapa kali berkunjung dan bercerita panjang lebar padanya. Naruto tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika Tobi datang ke kamarnya, sama sekali tidak. Tapi sifat pelupanya membuat Naruto harus lebih membiasakan diri.

Hari ini saat Tobi berkata ada dua orang yang akan datang, Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa orang-orang tersebut. Tapi saat melihat Tobi yang terlihat lupa dengan apa yang ia bicarakan Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Bagi Naruto jika ada orang baru maka ia harus menghafalkan lebih banyak nama lagi.

Sejujurnya Naruto hanya tau beberapa nama orang dalam Manor ini, yang pertama Tobi Gerald tentunya, lalu Luppi, Teuchi, Deidara, dan seseorang bernama Totsuka yang belum pernah ia temui dan jangan lupakan tentang Itachi dan seorang pemuda bernama Shisui yang selalu tersenyum -terlalu- lebar hampir setiap waktu.

Sejauh ini lumayan bukan?

.

.

Saat ini Naruto merasa bosan setengah mati. Terus berada di kamar yang menjadikan dirinya seperti terisolir, satu-satunya yang meyakinkan bahwa sekarang ia tidak sedang terisolir adalah kedatangan Tobi beberapa waktu lalu.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah ke jendela besar, ia menyibakkan gorden linen yang berbaris seperti cahaya fajar dan melihat keluar bangunan. Manor ini sangat jauh dari peradaban jika saja ini bukan musim dingin yang merontokkan daun-daun pepohonan. Rimbunan pohon cemara, zaitun dan ex mungkin sudah menutupi pandangannya dari sekumpulan rumah penduduk di bawah bukit yang terlihat seperti jarum dari kaca jendela kamarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, ini pemandangan yang menarik untuk dilihat tapi bukan kegiatan menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Hanya memandangi sesuatu dan merenung seperti orang dewasa dengan setumpuk hutang. Itu bukan masanya. Hei dia masih berumur 8 tahun, tapi Naruto tak suka bermain ia bahkan pembenci permen.

Mata Saphire miliknya tetap melihat keluar jendela. Tangan kirinya menyentuh kaca hitam lalu ia meniupkan udara dari mulutnya dan menulis sesuatu di sana 'aku bosan' atau sesuatu yang lain seperti gambar wajah. Intuisinya mengatakan jika ia ingin keluar kamar dan berkeliling tapi Tobi bilang itu tidak boleh. Tidak untuk saat ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi ia berusaha menurutinya.

Saat Naruto masih berkutat dengan tulisan atau gambar-gambar yang ia buat dengan udara dari mulutnya, sebuah kereta kuda yang ditarik dua ekor kuda bewarna hitam dan coklat tua berhenti di depan Manor. Seorang kusir bertubuh tambun membukakan pintu dengan sedikit tergesa. Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang penasaran.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang turun dari kereta dengan membawa sebuah buku bersampul kulit lembu bewarna gelap. Ia tersenyum pada semua orang yang ada disana. Di belakang pemuda itu masih ada seorang lagi, Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda lainnya karena sedikit menunduk tapi ia bisa melihat surai hitam yang unik dan mantel hitamnya yang tebal.

Naruto terkikik kecil, itu rambut teraneh yang pernah ia lihat selain miliknya. Tapi tatanan rambut itu terlihat keren. Naruto mengenggam gorden sebagai pegangan saat kaki-kakinya berjinjit hendak melihat lebih jelas seperti apa wajah pemuda bersurai ebony tersebut. Dan ia menyerah. Pemuda itu justru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kanan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana saat pemuda berambut hitam panjang tampak berbicara.

Naruto tidak lagi berjinjit tapi ia masih merasa penasaran jadi ia tetap berada di jendela untuk melihat. Tak lama berselang orang-orang di bawah sana mulai berjalan masuk ke Manor, tapi pemuda bersurai biru tetap berdiri. Tak bergeming. Tiba-tiba wajahnya diangkat dan seakan tersambar petir, Naruto melihat pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya. Astaga apa pemuda itu melihatnya?

.

:: A Thousand Years ::

.

Ruang tengah Hio Manor.

"Jangan pernah mengirimku kesana lagi. Aku tak mahir berdiplomasi dan satu lagi, aku bukan tipe penyabar."

"Sepanjang pertemuan 10 kali kudengar dia menguap dan hampir tak terhitung berapa kali dia menggeram." Sai menimpali.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan para Hunter tua yang senang sekali mengoceh." Geram Sasuke.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat, mereka masih berumur 30an." Ujar Itachi.

"Itu karena kau bertemu dengan mereka 50 tahun yang lalu, _brother_." Sai tertawa kecil sambil melipat kakinnya.

"Manusia adalah makhluk lemah, cepat tua, dan mudah mati. Mengapa kita harus berdamai dengan mereka?" Sasuke mendecak keras.

Dilain pihak Shisui yang sedari tadi diam terlihat menyeringai sedangkan Sai menatap kakaknya Itachi dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"...dengar, jika mereka mau. Mereka bisa memusnahkan setengah dari kaum kita. Para Hunter adalah kumpulan manusia yang terlatih. Sangat mungkin bagi mereka untuk melawan kita. Tapi bukankah dibiarkan saja mereka bisa mati dengan sendirinya? Lagi pula aku cukup menikmati masa damai ini."

Sasuke mendecih dan melayangkan tatapan sinis kepada Itachi. Ia merasa lontaran kata-kata Itachi seperti bualan anak-anak.

"Kau tahu pasti itu bukan jawaban yang aku mau, Itachi."

Bukannya marah, Itachi justru merespon perkataan adik bungsunya dengan sikap berbeda dan suara tawa yang lebih dulu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sekali-kali cobalah untuk berpikir positif tentangku." Kata Itachi.

Tidak berniat menjawab, Sasuke berdiri, tanpa membungkukkan badan kepada ketiga kakaknya ia berjalan keluar dengan tenang. Di belakangnya Uchiha Sai –kakak ketiganya- memutar bola mata.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat memberitahukan padanya sesuatu yang menarik." Kata Itachi dengan nada sesal yang halus.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya hendak beristirahat. Mata crimsonnya bersinar tajam, menatap lurus ke depan. Ia malas sekali melanjutkan obrolan dengan kakak-kakaknya. Tidak ada dari mereka yang cukup dijadikan alasan baginya untuk tetap tinggal. Ia mendengus sebal mengingat kata-kata Itachi tadi. Menikmati masa damai katanya? Tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali berburu. Ia lebih menikmati perang yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu, ia bisa melakukan pembunuhan massal secara gila-gilaan dan itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang berburu, Sasuke baru ingat jika selama tiga minggu terakhir ia belum berburu. Waktunya tersita untuk mengurusi perjanjian damai dan segala macam tetek bengeknya yang merepotkan.

Ia mengumpat tentang salah satu pasal dalam perjanjian damai yang harus diamandemen tiap 50 tahun sekali. Sasuke yakin bola matanya sekarang sudah pasti berubah menjadi merah dan sejujurnya ia tak terlalu menyukainnya. Bukan masalah warna tapi lebih pada efek yang ditimbulkannya. Ia jadi kesulitan menahan kontrol dirinya bahkan untuk sesuatu yang sederhana sekalipun.

Melewati lorong yang menuju langsung ke dalam kamarnya. Langkah Sasuke berhenti mendadak, ia mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan sesuatu mengusik indera penciumannya yang tajam. Aroma musim semi bercampur kayu manis bisa ia cium samar-samar. Mata crimmsonnya terbuka perlahan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Menatap langsung pada sebuah kamar berpintu coklat.

'Aroma apa ini?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Dalam hati ia yakin aroma ini berasal dari dalam kamar yang ia yakini kosong. Seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah tidur di kamar tamu itu. Hio Manor tak pernah punya tamu yang datang dan menginap. Kebanyakan dari tamu-tamu tersebut pulang begitu urusan mereka selesai. Dan seingatnya, Manor ini tak bertamu sejak 200 tahun terakhir.

Saat Sasuke mencoba meresapi kembali aroma itu. Tiba-tiba tak ada yang ia cium selain angin yang bertiup lembut di sekitarnya.

'Apa itu tadi? si Totsuka sedang membuat _cake_?' pikirnya kemudian.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Dan terus berada di sana hampir sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

Malam ini saat Sasuke menikmati hari santainya di kamar, seseorang mengetuk pintu dua kali. Sasuke mendengus menatap pintu. Sebelum ketukan ketiga dilayangkan pada pintu coklat itu, Sasuke membuka pintu dan bersiap memberikan semburan pada siapapun yang mengganggunya. Tapi lekas diurungkannya saat ia melihat seorang pelayan termuda di rumah itu membungkuk dalam.

"Apa maumu Gerald?" ujar Sasuke kemudian. Suaranya datar namun nada tak suka jelas terasa.

"Maaf Tuan, mmh...Tuan Itachi meminta anda untuk datang ke...maaf apa anda tahu nama tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk makan bersama?" Tobi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke mendengus, ia menutup pintu kamarnya hingga suara debaman keras. Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke melewati Tobi yang memandangnya takut.

"Aku tahu. Pergilah!" sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Manor tersebut jika Tobi Gerald adalah pelayan termuda yang memiliki daya ingat yang parah bahkan ia adalah vampir yang kadang lupa jika ia seorang vampir.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah kesal. Makan malam yang membosankan, seingatnya Sasuke sudah sering melakukan makan malam ribuan kali dan kakaknya masih saja memaksanya untuk bergabung. Apa sebenarnya tujuan makan malam? Vampir tak terlalu membutuhkannya bukan? Cukup darah tidak perlu hidangan seperti steak, gandum, roti, sup, atau apalah.

Manor ini tak menyediakan darah segar hanya darah dari hewan ternak yang sudah berumur beberapa hari, memuakkan. Kalau ingini darah segar maka kau harus berburu. Tapi tidak sekarang, Sasuke masih betah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia pernah tidak berburu selama 3 bulan berturut-turut walau hasilnya tubuhnya seperti hewan liar yang sulit diatur.

Uchiha Sasuke, Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berencana untuk pergi berburu pada awal musim semi nanti, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya. Hanya di dalam kamarnya saja. Tenang dan damai. Dan saat musim semi pertama tiba ia akan pergi ke pegunungan Carpathia dan mulai berburu beruang. Itu ide menyenangkan. Darah beruang adalah hadiah musim dingin yang panjang. Hampir tiap tahun ia melakukannya dan itu salah satu bagian favorit dalam hidupnya.

Usai belokkan terakhir ia segera masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar, sebelumnya ia bisa mencium aroma masakan yang tajam. Dalam ruangan tersebut kakaknya, Itachi, Shisui dan Sai telah duduk dan nampak menanti kehadirannya dengan tenang.

"Lain kali kau tak perlu mengundangku." Ujarnya datar saat ia mendudukkan diri dengan malas di salah satu kursi kosong di samping Sai.

"Anggap ini perayaan karena kalian berdua -Sasuke dan Sai- berhasil membuat perjanjian baik dengan para manusia itu." Ujar Itachi .

"Sai lebih tepatnya." Ralat Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sassie, semua ini untuk kita." Sai mendesak.

" _ **Stop call me with th**_ _ **at**_ _ **fuckin' name**_." Sasuke menatap Sai tajam.

"Tak ada darah malam ini?" Shisui bertanya sambil membalikkan gelasnya. Wajahnya mengguratkan sedikit kekecewaan.

"Tidak tidak, malam ini kita ganti anggur. Bangsawan Granz baru memberikannya pekan lalu."kata Itachi.

"Aku tak akan meminumnya jika usianya tak lebih tua dariku." Ujar Shisui.

"Itu dari pertengahan abad ke 9 jika kau mau tahu." Kata Itachi sambil memandang Shisui.

"Baiklah terserah."

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau membuat tamu kita merasa jengah dengan aroma anyir di antara makanan ini bukan?" Itachi tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik, tamu kita? sejak kapan mereka punya tamu. Apa orang itu sudah ada disini sebelum ia tiba di Manor tadi? Ini langka sekali. Tidak ada yang pernah makan semeja dengan bangsawan Amatera, itu menyalahi tatanan kode etik kaum vampir. Atau kode etik itu sudah diubah tanpa sepengetahuannya? Entahlah Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing.

Makan malam belum dimulai tapi tidak ada yang peduli tentang itu kecuali Sasuke yang merasa jengah disana. Mereka harus menunggu sang Tamu yang dimaksud datang. Terasa lama sekali sejak Itachi memerintahkan Luppi untuk menjemputnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menahan rasa kesal, ia belum genap 24 jam berada di Manor ini sejak ia tiba tapi ia sudah tidak tahan, setidaknya berada di samping Itachi yang bertampang naif pikirnya. Ia berharap cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur hingga musim berganti, kau bisa menyebutnya 'berhibernasi' toh Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Matanya masih tertutup saat indera penciumannya yang tajam menangkap aroma nikmat yang membakar kerongkongan. Wangi musim semi bercampur kayu manis. Ini mengingatkan Sasuke dengan aroma yang sempat ia cium sesaat sebelum memasuki kamarnya pagi tadi. Jadi apa ini _cake_ buatan Totsuka? Jika benar maka tidak percuma jika Totsuka pergi ke Prusia untuk meminta resep dari bibinya di sana. _Cake_ yang nikmat pikirnya. Ia akan mempertaruhkan tubuhnya demi suapan besar potongan _cake_ terakhir.

Aroma itu semakin kuat dan menusuk-nusuk penciumannya, Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya, ia mabuk bahkan untuk aromanya saja.

Saat kedua iris crimson itu membuka perlahan, ia membeku.

Seorang anak manusia berdiri dengan tatapan canggung ke arah mereka. Wajah tan-nya sedikit menunduk dan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir plum miliknya.

"Selamat malam." Bocah itu menunduk dan melirik ke samping karena canggung.

"Duduklah." Ujar Shisui seraya menepuk tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya.

Di pihak lain Sasuke mengumpat dan memaki dalam hati. Pandangannya tak lepas dari bocah tersebut bahkan ketika bocah itu sudah duduk di depannya, Sasuke masih memandang ke arahnya dengan tajam. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ini tamu kita. Namikaze Naruto." Suara Itachi seperti angin di telingannya. Ia menggeram dalam dan membuat bocah itu terlonjak mendengarnya dan menatapnya dengan sepasang matanya yang melebar. Entah terkejut karena suaranya atau pandangannya, Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kau menerima 'kantung darah' di Manor ini?" tanya Sasuke tajam pada Itachi. Ia tak habis pikir ada apa dengan sirkuit otak kakak sulungnya tersebut.

"Aku menemukannya di Hutan Daun Jarum saat perjalanan pulangku dari Britania. Ia hampir tertabrak kereta yang kutumpangi. Dan ia tak menginigat apapun kecuali namanya." Ujar Itachi menjelaskan.

"Aku tak mengira jika Manor ini sudah berubah menjadi penampungan anak terlantar saat aku pergi ke Skandinavia. Sungguh sebuah kejutan besar." Ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Sasuke kita tak akan membiarkannya mati beku disana, ia bahkan tak menggunakan alas kaki." Shisui menimpali.

"Sama saja, ia juga akan mati di Manor ini." Tatapan tajam mengarah pada Naruto yang memandangnya takut.

"Tidak selama kau tak menyentuhnya." Tandas Itachi.

"Lalu apa? Memeliharanya hingga dewasa dan cukup untuk dijadikan santapan penutup makan malam?" dengan suara keras Sasuke hampir membuat Naruto mati terkejut. Bagi Naruto suara Sasuke seperti raungan hewan buas.

"Dia tamu, bukan hidangan penutup." Ujar Itachi menekankan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ratusan tahun dia hidup baru kali ini ia merasakan kesal yang teramat sangat pada Itachi. Darahnya hampir mendidih dan saat cengkraman tangannya yang kuat pada gelas membuat gelas tersebut pecah. Sasuke berujar dengan nada rendah yang berbahaya.

"Aku bersumpah, kalian tak akan tahan dengan aromanya. Jika kalian tak ingin membunuhnya maka biarkan dia bersama rasnya. Tempat ini bukan untuk 'kantung darah' bahkan jika si Tua Madara masih hidup. Ia akan langsung membunuhnya."

Tanpa permisi, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan wajah keras. Sebelumnya ia sempat meleparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Naruto yang memandangnya takut sambil mengigit bibir.

Ruang makan menjadi hening seketika. Naruto masih bungkam dan mematung di tempat duduk. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Itachi duduk dengan wajah tenang sambil menyesap segelas anggur di tangannya. Sedangkan Shisui melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda lalu seseorang berambut hitam panjang menatapnya dengan bergantian antara dirinya dan Itachi.

Naruto tidak tahu apa masalahnya hingga pemuda berambut spike tadi tiba-tiba marah sejak ia datang ke ruang makan. Memang apa salahnya? Mereka tidak saling mengenal tapi pemuda itu sudah nampak tidak menyukainya. Seburuk itukah dia?

"Jadi namamu Namikaze Naruto?" cepat-cepat Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sai yang mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Ia mengangguk.

"Aku Uchiha Sai. Kau tak keberatan jika aku memanggilmu Naruto?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Seseorang yang baru saja keluar bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memang tempramen jadi kau harus membiasakannya mulai sekarang." Sai tersenyum.

"Apa aku seburuk itu? Apa aromaku tidak enak?" tanya Naruto polos, Shisui terkikik mendengarnya sedangkan Itachi memandangnya dalam diam.

"Hahaha...tentu tidak, aromamu enak hanya saja sedikit berbeda." Ujar Sai ramah "Ayo makan! sebelum dingin dan terasa hambar...Aa coba lihat, ada sup abalon di sini. Kau mau?" tanya Sai.

Naruto lagi-lagi mengangguk tapi ia tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan mangkuk kecil yang kosong ke arah Sai.

Shisui memperhatikan mereka sambil terus mengunyah steak di mulutnya. Dalam pandangannya, mereka seperti sudah kenal lama. Melihat Sai yang mengambilkan semangkuk sup abalon membuatnya menyeringai, sejak kapan bangsawan Amatera melayani? Bahkan untuk seorang anak kecil sekalipun? Toh bagaimana pun bocah itu adalah 'kantung darah'.

.

:: A Thousand Years ::

.

Kamarnya yang gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari dari luar jendela besar yang dibuka lebar-lebar dan gorden damask yang berkibar-kibar karena angin. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar dengan tirai yang dibiarkan menjuntai.

Seseorang berdiri dekat jendela dengan mata merahnya yang berbahaya memandang keluar. Ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, ia bisa mencium semuanya dengan jelas, ia bisa mendengar apapun dengan jelas. Indera yang luar biasa itu membuatnya lebih unggul dari makhluk lain. Ia telah hidup berabad-abad lebih lama dari ras mana pun.

" _ **Damn right**_." Ia mengumpat dengan suara serak.

Wajahnya mengeras dan kuku jarinya yang panjang mencengkram dinding hingga permukaannya mengelupas. Sasuke masih merasakan kerongkongannya seperti terbakar walau tak separah beberapa waktu lalu sejak ia meninggalkan ruang makan dengan kemarahan.

Ia berfikir bagian mananya yang salah dari otak Itachi hingga kakak sulungnya itu memperbolehkan seorang 'kantung darah' untuk tinggal di bawah satu atap dengan rasnya. Dengan gelar bangsawan Amatera yang ia sandang. Dan ia berpikir jika bocah berambut kuning yang dilihatnya tadi sangat lemah. Bagaimana bisa bocah lemah tanpa pertahanan seperti itu bisa tahan hidup di Manor ini lebih dari satu minggu? Sasuke berani bertaruh jika bocah itu bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa ia berada sekarang.

Mata crimsonnya yang menyala-nyala memandang purnama platinum yang bersinar terang di langit. Ia menyentuh lehernya dan memaki untuk rasa terbakar yang tidak kunjung padam. Ia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya haus hanya dengan menghirup aroma bocah laki-laki itu. Tapi Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk berburu saat musim berganti.

"Kita lihat berapa lama kau bertahan hidup bocah." Ujarnya dengan sebuah seringaian.

.

.

.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 21.00 waktu setempat saat Uchiha Itachi menyuruhnya kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua untuk beristirahat. Dalam perjalanannya ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang memandangnya tajam. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengeluarkan suara mendesis seperti ular. Naruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berlaku seperti itu. Apa orang-orang dalam Manor ini sungguh tidak menyukainya? Bahkan sejenak saat makan malam tadi ia sempat memergoki Shisui yang memandangnya intens dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tatapan Sai saat dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah mengambilkan semangkuk sup abalon untuknya saat makan malam.

Hampir tidak ada yang terlihat normal kecuali Itachi yang selalu terlihat tenang atau Tobi yang tak pernah mengingatkan cerita pendek yang ia ucapkan padanya. Hanya mereka berdua yang nampak bersikap biasa saja di depannya.

Saat hampir melangkah masuk menuju lorong tempat kamarnya berada dalam satu garis lurus pada pandangan matanya, Naruto menoleh ke arah kanan. Hanya ada satu ruangan disana dan ruangan itu adalah kamar Sasuke, ia tahu saat pagi tadi ketika pemuda itu hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Naruto mengintipnya dari balik lubang kunci kecil di pintu kamarnya. Naruto bisa mengingatkan saat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba membukannya dan memandang ke arah kamarnya. Dirinya tak menampik rasa gugup saat Sasuke hendak berjalan mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Saat itu Naruto cepat-cepat menjauh dari pintu dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya cepat-cepat. Bocah bermata Saphire itu bisa mengingatkan betapa gugupnya ia saat itu.

Tunggu dulu, mengingatkan Sasuke itu membuat otaknya berputar ke insiden sebelum makan malam tadi.

Saat Luppi menjemputnya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut dan bibir yang menggerutu, Naruto mengikuti pelayan wanita itu yang mengatakan bahwa Itachi memintanya bergabung untuk makan malam. Itu waktu yang tepat pikirnya saat itu, Naruto sudah merasakan perutnya keroncongan sejak 5 menit sebelum Luppi mengetuk pintu kamarnya keras.

Ia berjalan setengah berlari karena Luppi enggan memperlambat langkah kakinya. Naruto berpikir bagaimana bisa wanita dengan kaki kecil seperti Luppi berjalan secepat itu.

Saat dirinya memasuki ruang makan, Naruto memandang kikuk ke arah semua orang yang ada disana. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat Ichimaru Shisui memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan yang menepuk kursi. Naruto berjalan dengan pelan, waktu itu ia sedikit gerogi...umm mungkin harus diralat, ia sangat gerogi.

Suara Itachi yang halus membuyarkan lamunanya dan saat ia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berwajah maskulin dengan rambut klimis yang disisir ke belakang. Naruto memandang lurus dan menemukan dirinya hampir mati terkejut. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bermata merah dengan rambut spike hitam tengah memandangnya tajam, bahkan dari pandangannya, Naruto bisa melihat jelas mata merah itu penuh rasa jijik. Pemuda itu juga mengeluarkan menggeram pelan dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tangan pemuda itu -yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke- terus mengepal saat Naruto memandang ke arahnya juga.

Baru ia sadar bahwa pemuda itulah yang ingin sekali ia lihat wajahnya saat pagi tadi ia berdiri di jendela besar kamarnya.

Naruto merasa takut melihat wajah geram dan tidak suka yang didapatnya dari pemuda tersebut. Dan saat pemuda bernama Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya yang dalam dan terdengar serak, Naruto terlonjak kaget.

Dan dari situ dimulailah insiden yang membuatnya tidak mengerti. Sasuke mulai beradu mulut dengan Itachi dan sesekali dengan Shisui. Pandangan mata pemuda itu masih berada padanya hampir tiap waktu. Dan dengan suara geraman rendah pemuda itu berujar dan Naruto menangkap maksud dari pembicaraannya mengenai persoalan aroma tubuh yang dimilikinya, mungkin aroma tubuhnya tidak enak. Dan entah kalimat apa lagi setelahnya. Lalu Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dengan langkah cepat, sebelumnya pemuda itu sempat melemparkan pandangan sinis dan Naruto mematung dibuatnya.

Bocah kecil yang masih berdiri jauh di depan kamarnya itu menghela nafas. Ia memandang ke arah kamar Sasuke dengan wajah was-was dan sedih. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan siapapun, ia tak mengerti pula apa salahnya hingga pemuda itu bersikap semacam itu padanya. Seingatnya Naruto sudah pergi mandi sebelum jam makan malam tiba jika kesalahannya terletak dari aroma tubuhnya.

Langkah kecilnya menuntunnya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda itu untuk kesalahan apapun yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kayu pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia menutup mata sesaat dan mengambil napas. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya...dan ia mengetuk pintu.

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Well, lama banget sejak update terakhir. Fanfic ini udah banyak sarang laba-labanya.

Btw hai reader-ku tercinta. Kangen nih sama kalian, fic ini simple sih dibanding yang lain jadi aku update aja yang ini dulu.

Semoga kalian suka ya, hehe

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
